


rest of their lives

by eddiefuckinkaspbrak



Series: IT Fix-It Fics [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Fix-It, Love Confessions, M/M, Out of Body Experiences, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiefuckinkaspbrak/pseuds/eddiefuckinkaspbrak
Summary: As Eddie walked further down the corridor, the giggling became louder and more prominent, and was joined by another voice. Another familiar voice. He was becoming more and more frustrated because the name was on the tip of his tongue, but Eddie just couldn’t… place it.It wasn’t until he rounded the corner and saw a man and a young boy sitting on the waiting room chairs that all the memories came flooding back to him in one fell swoop. A gasp left his lips and the two of them looked up from their activity, smiling at Eddie as though he was the sun.“Eddie. We’ve been waiting for you.”It was Stan...and Georgie.(or Eddie has to decide whether he wants to live, or to pass on)





	rest of their lives

**Author's Note:**

> My version of a Fix It fic after It Chapter Two. 
> 
> Obviously, warning for spoilers!
> 
> follow me on @eddiefuckinkaspbrak on Tumblr! :D

It’s a loud screeching noise in Eddie’s ear that forces him to open his eyes. It’s the kind of ringing noise you hear after a loud concert, or even after a large balloon has popped. His head is spinning and he has no idea where he is, no matter how hard he tries to remember. 

His vision is blurry, and when it finally clears, Eddie realises he’s in a hospital. Or at least that’s where he thinks he is. The room is all white- white ceiling, white walls, and white floors. Hell, even the door is white. A sick feeling rises in his stomach and he looks down, only to realize that he too, is dressed in the same colour. 

There isn’t a bed to be seen; in fact, the room he’s in is completely empty. This only makes the unsettling feeling a million times worse, and he rose up off of the floor that was, thankfully, pristinely clean. Slowly, Eddie made his way to the white door and pushed down on the handle, letting it fall open to reveal a white corridor. 

By this time, the ringing in his ears had almost faded, making room for new sounds to make their way into his eardrums. As soon as the door was fully open, Eddie could hear the constant beeping of machines and the rattling of IV poles as they were rolled down the corridor. Almost immediately, Eddie was hit with the smell of antiseptic, and memories of his childhood flooded back; spending way to much time in a hospital even though there was nothing wrong, being poked with needles, and being forced to take sugar pills. He could feel his chest begin to tighten.

The sound of giggling brought Eddie out of his near panic attack, and his head snapped down the corridor to locate its source. In the back of his mind, he thought he recognised that giggle. It was so familiar...like something out of a dream. Slowly, he started to walk, and he soon realised he was barefoot, but somehow the thought didn’t gross Eddie out like he thought it would. 

As Eddie walked further down the corridor, the giggling became louder and more prominent, and was joined by another voice. Another  _ familiar  _ voice. He was becoming more and more frustrated because the name was on the tip of his tongue, but Eddie just couldn’t… place it. 

It wasn’t until he rounded the corner and saw a man and a young boy sitting on the waiting room chairs that all the memories came flooding back to him in one fell swoop. A gasp left his lips and the two of them looked up from their activity, smiling at Eddie as though he was the sun. 

“Eddie. We’ve been waiting for you.”

It was Stan...and Georgie.

* * * * *

Memories of being in the goddamn sewer. Memories of holding a spear in his hand as that fucking clown held his best friend in the deadlights. Memories of him throwing the spear and being so damn positive he had killed it, before being impaled. 

Eddie frantically reached for his chest, looking for where the gaping hole should have been. The place where that bastard had shoved his claw right through him. 

“You won’t retain your injuries here,” Stan voiced and Eddie shot his head back up. He had almost forgotten that Stan was right in front of him. Stan, who was meant to be dead. Not to mention Georgie too, who had gone back to work on what Eddie could clearly see was a paper boat. “You’re having an out-of-body experience.”

“I’m having an out-of-body  _ what _ now!?” Eddie spluttered, and he thought he was going to throw up. He made a beeline for a chair, taking a seat and stressfully running his hands through his hair. “Does this mean I’m dead? If- if you guys are here, does that mean I’m dead?” 

Stan blinked at him, remaining silent for a while as though he was letting Eddie process everything that was taking place. Eventually, he did speak up, that small smile on his lips as he did so. “You’re not dead. Not yet at least.” He replied. “It’s up to you, really.”

Eddie blinked, frowning now as he looked at his old friend. The memory of being at the quarry, after facing IT the first time, came to mind. Beverly was right, Stan did look just like he did now...except older. “What do you mean by that Stan?”

“I mean, right now your body is on an operating table and the doctors and nurses are working frantically to regulate you. The stab wound only just missed your heart, and you still had a pulse when the losers defeated IT. Richie...he wouldn’t let them leave without you. That wasn’t an option. You’ve already gone into cardiac arrest three times, but they have managed to bring you back. This is the fourth time.” Stan explained and he pointed to a window. 

With as much courage as he could muster, Eddie stood up and walked over to the window, his eyes widening at the scene before him. It was all happening in slow motion. The doctors were using a defibrillator, clearly trying to get his heart pumping again, but Eddie...he needed to fight for it. He needed to  _ want _ to live. 

His body was a mess, blood and dirt and grime all over him. The doctors had cleaned up the area of his body they were working on, his chest looking a lot more...positive than it had when he was in the sewers. They really had done a grand job trying to save his life. Then, a thought came to mind from Stan’s speech and Eddie turned back to him, “Richie? He- He’s okay?”

“Why don’t you see for yourself?” Stan asked and pushed open a door, which lead the way to the waiting room, where all of the losers were sitting. They were all still covered in blood and dirt from the sewers, exhaustion clear on their faces. 

Richie though. Richie looked like death. He was sitting in the corner, a cup of what Eddie assumed was coffee in his hand and his leg bounced up and down rapidly. Eddie swallowed, the sight breaking his heart just that little bit more than seeing the others’ reactions did. 

“He’s gotta make it guys,” Richie mumbled, catching Eddie off guard. From his place on the floor, Bill looked up, his eyes dark and tired. “He’s gotta. He can’t die- he  _ can’t _ .”

Bill stood up and moved over to where Richie was sitting, placing a hand on his knee to stop it from violently shaking. “He’s in the best place now, Rich,” Bill hushed. “He’s in the best hands. The doctors, they’ll do everything they can to-”

Richie cut him off, shaking his head, “No- no you don’t get it. You just- fuck. You don’t get it. He can’t die Bill. He can’t.” Suddenly, Richie broke down in sobs, and Beverly was by his other side, her arm wrapped around his shoulder in comfort. “He can’t die- he can’t. I- I never got to tell him.”

“Tell him what, Rich?” Bev asks softly, rubbing his shoulder. “What didn’t you get to tell him?”

Another sob broke out of Richie’s lips and Eddie felt himself stepping closer. He was scared that if he didn’t get right up close, he would miss what Richie wanted to tell him. Richie managed to catch his breath once more and he wiped his eyes, looking at Bev. “I- I never got to tell him that...that I loved him.”

That caught all of the losers' attention and they all moved a little closer to Richie. It was Ben that spoke up first, wanting Richie to keep talking, to tell them more. “Loved him-?”

“Not as a friend,” Richie whispered, looking at each and every one of them. For a second, Eddie was sure his gaze settled on him, but it soon moved over to Bill and then to Mike. “I always- always have. Ever- ever since we were kids. I- I never told him though because...fuck...he was my best friend and I was so  _ scared _ .” He let out a breath. “I- I never told you guys that...during that summer...when we were all apart, I was at the arcade and there was this...this boy and we were just playing but-” Richie inhaled again and Eddie watched Bev tighten her grip on him. 

Right then, Eddie wanted more than anything to be in her place. 

“But Bowers came and he...he called me a faggot and I freaked. I wasn’t...I just wanted to play a game with someone. I wanted to make a new friend but...god...everyone was staring at me. I left, went to the park, and that's when I had my confrontation with IT. I told you guys I never got one because I didn’t want to tell you that I...that I was gay and in love with my best friend.”

No-one spoke for the longest time, not until Beverly pulled Richie into a bone-crushing hug, followed by the rest of them joining in. “You know we love you no matter who you’re attracted to, right Rich?”

“Yeah!” Ben assured him, his hand on the other boy’s knee. “You could be attracted to trees and we would still love you.”

Richie snorted, “Who the fuck is attracted to trees, Ben?”

Even Eddie had to laugh at the ridiculousness of Ben’s statement, even though it felt like his heart was beating out of his chest. Did he even have a heart in this form? He wasn’t sure, but it definitely felt like it. Richie was in love with him. Richie had been in love with him since they were  _ kids _ . 

Eddie remembered all the teasing Richie would do to him- only to him. The cheek pinching, the compliments, all the sneaking through his window at night when his mom was asleep so they could read comics together. Eddie also remembered how much he wanted Richie’s attention, and how he would be so damn annoying just to get it. He remembered them in the clubhouse hammock, Richie reading a comic and Eddie so desperate for Richie to look at him, he knocked his glasses off his face with his foot. 

God, he was such an idiot. Even when they were reunited, Richie was always making sure Eddie was okay, calling his name when they were in peril. Hell...he even waited for him to pack all his cases before leaving. 

Richie Tozier had been in love with Eddie Kaspbrak since he was thirteen years old...and it had taken Eddie Kaspbrak twenty-seven years to realise that he had always felt the same way. 

He turned back to Stan, his eyes wide and fear in his expression. 

“Stan...I don’t want to die. I’m not ready to die.” As he spoke, he could feel a burning pain in his chest, and Stan moved closer, pressing his hand on the space where the wound had been. 

“Then live.” Stan breathed before shoving Eddie back so hard he blacked out. 

* * * * *

Pain. All Eddie could feel was pain. Pain in his legs, pain in his head, but most prominently, pain in his chest. There was beeping all around him as he slowly opened his eyes, blinking to gain his bearings. Once again, he was in the hospital, but this time, things were a little more....normal. 

There was still the smell of disinfectant, and the noise of the IV poles being whirled around- things that made a hospital...a hospital. The room, however, wasn’t as white...and Eddie was in a bed this time, not on the floor. There was also a presence right next to him, and as he turned his head, Eddie realised that that presence was a dozing Richie Tozier. 

He opened his mouth to try and speak but soon realised that he couldn’t...as there was a tube down his throat. Instead of words, a groan left his lips which jolted Richie awake. As he looked up, his eyes filled with relief that Eddie was  _ awake _ . 

“Eds!” Richie breathed, reaching for Eddie’s hand and holding onto it tight. Eddie didn’t even flinch, the memory of his...out-of-body experience still fresh in his mind. “You’re awake...thank god. You really scared us back there buddy.”

Eddie wanted nothing more than to tell Richie that he felt the same, that he didn’t need to be afraid to be himself around him and that he was sorry for being such an infuriating idiot. All of that would have to wait, however, until he was properly better, until his stomach didn’t have to be fed through a tube. 

Instead, Eddie just squeezed Richie’s hand back. A promise that he wasn’t going anywhere. Not now, not ever. There were so many things that they had to talk about, so much time they had to make up for, but it would all just have to wait. 

Eddie was okay with that though. After all, they had the rest of their lives. 


End file.
